Sobreviviendo
by Shadow Sun
Summary: ¿Qué pudo haber pasado después de que trataron de matar a Shishio? ***Comentarios y críticas, aceptadas***
1. Default Chapter

Lo de siempre los personajes de R.K. involucrados en este fic. no son míos.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sobreviviendo.  
  
  
Después de haber sufrido el atentado de los nuevos regentes del país, Makoto Shishio obtuvo un nuevo sentido de lo que era su vida.  
Mientras sus llamas se consumían y quemaban la piel exterior de Makoto, entró al umbral que separa la vida de la muerte; como explicarlo.  
No era lo que tal vez muchos de nosotros pensamos, no, ese era como si su mente y su persona que aún sufría el ardor de las llamas   
estuviesen en un cuarto obscuro, en el cual Makoto no podía distinguir nada; era como si sus ojos no pudiesen distinguir la luz.   
Mientras estuvo en este lugar, hubo un momento de plena claridad. Se encontró con su abuelo el cual le reclamaba su ineptitud,   
su debilidad por haber confiado en unos hombres los cuales no eran siquiera de su condición social. Pero, también sintió como   
las manos de su abuelo lo ayudaban a apagar las llamas que lo quemaban.   
  
Mientras estuvo inconsiente, recordó muchos pasajes de su vida, su niñez al lado de su abuelo; la muerte de su padre; todo lo que había   
pasado junto con su abuelo para poder ser el mejor, las enseñanzas y sobre todo la filosofía que lo había guiado toda su vida,   
"el débil es el alimento del fuerte, es por eso que el débil debe morir para que el fuerte sobreviva",   
Eso era, él se había comportado como un ser débil al dejar que unos tontos se acercaran a él, dejo que lo útilizaran en vez de él utilizarlos.   
Que error más grande. Pero nunca volvería a pasar.  
  
Se despertó y encontró la tela de sus ropas pegadas a lo que quedaba de su piel. El dolor era intenso, pero él era más fuerte que el dolor.   
La piel de sus manos estaba casí carbonizada, sentía cada vez que quitaba pedazos de tela que su piel caía despedazada, sabía que tal   
vez no durara mucho, ya fuera por el dolor o tal vez por que los animales al oler sangre podrían buscarlo para comerlo. Tenía que   
encontrar alguna de esas plantas que su abuelo le había enseñado que podian curar a las personas de pequeñas quemaduras, aunque no sabia   
a ciencia cierta si con el tipo de quemaduras que el tenía podría resultar.  
  
No importaba, no podía morir, no debía morir. Aún tenía que controlar el Japón y el mundo entero.  
  
Logró quitarse toda la tela que pudo y entre ésta varios trozos de piel. Encontró un riachuelo el cual lo ayudó a mitigar un poco el calor   
que aún despedía su piel; el dolor era horrible, no soportaba ni siquiera un poco de agua. Encontró la planta y empezó a moler las hojas,   
con la pasta que poco a poco se iba formando Makoto la iba utilizando para aplicarla sobre su cuerpo; ya que era la carne viva la cual dejaba   
ver los músculos que se habían quedado sin la protección de la piel, podía ver sus venas, como sus músculos se contraían al contacto de la   
pasta que untaba en ellos, la sangre brotando de lugares donde si alguna vez se había llegado a golpear o a razguñar con la espada de un  
contrincante o con alguna rama solo habían derramado unas cuantas gotas o simplemente ni siquiera se habían notado.  
  
Tenía que encontrar un refugio no podía seguir allí, en campo abierto, ahora más que nunca era un ser sumamente vulnerable.  
Poco tiempo después de estar caminando, el cual parecía haber sido una eternidad para Makoto; ya que con cada paso el dolor era casi   
anestiesiante. A lo lejos divisó una pequeña casa, no parecía estar en buenas condiciones, lo más probable es que se encontrara deshabitada.   
Y al llegar se dió cuenta para su suerte de que en realidad esta se encontraba deshabitada. Eso era magnífico, así nadie se horrorizaría por   
el estado de su persona.   
  
Encontró varias cosas dentro de la casa, unas útiles otras no tanto pero le servirian para alguna otra ocasión. Lastimosamente no encontró   
alimentos. No importaba mucho. Lo que más le interesaba en ese momento era poder cubrir su cuerpo, sentía como si aún la brisa más pequeña   
hiciese que su cuerpo ardiera una vez más. Encontró varias camisas roidas, sábanas, pequeñas servilletas y un fultón. Como pudo hizo   
vendajes y empezó a cubrir su cuerpo. Cada movimiento era doloroso, pero ya no sentia el dolor en sí, ahora el dolor era como algo relajante,   
algo placentero, le agregaba algo especial a su cuerpo y su mente. Empezó a disfrutar el dolor, era delicioso.  
  
El sueño venció su resistencia, y en ese instante se abandonó al descanso.   
Pasaron varios días, pero Makoto no lo sintió así. Su cuerpo necesitaba reposo, debía fortalecerse y recuperarse. Mientras que su mente y   
su espíritu conversaban.   
  
El dilema entre ambos era acabar con sus enemigos al instante o hacer que ellos mismos se destruyeran. ¿Cómo encontrar el mejor método para   
qué todo pudiese ser como debía de haber sido desde un inicio?.   
  
Aún en ese estado de inconciencia recordaba las palabras de su abuelo al indicarle que la mejor estrategia era buscar la debilidad del oponente,   
destruir sus barreras y su defensa.   
  
Entonces recordó que su cuerpo estaba casi deshecho, no podía vengarse él solo; debía encontrar alguien   
quien hiciera el trabajo, pero alguien competente en este nuevo y estúpido gobierno era algo casi imposible de conseguir. Pero, ¿qué acaso   
él mismo no era algo imposible?; nadie con sus quemaduras podria haber sobrevivido, eso solo habia pasado ya que él era demasiado fuerte y el   
gobierno se habia dado cuenta de ello.   
  
Debia esconderse por algún tiempo y buscar quien hiciera el trabajo por él. Buscaría por todo el Japón si fuera necesario.   
No podía pasar mucho tiempo, ya que aún no había completa paz; aquellos que fuesen competentes, posiblemente estarían trabajando para el nuevo   
gobierno o tal vez por lealtad al shogunato no estuviesen con ellos, sino más bien, en contra de ellos.  
  
De pronto despetó, varios de sus vendajes estaban cubiertos de sange, y estaban humedeciendo el fultón donde descansaba. Se levantó pesadamente y   
haciendo uso de sus ahora renovadas fuerzas; fue a buscar la planta con la cual haria más medicina, agua y tal vez algo para comer.  
  
El sueño habia sido bueno para él. Era tal vez la primera vez que dormia y que no tenía que preocuparse por que una espada le cortara el cuello.   
Cuando estaba con su abuelo nunca sintió la necesidad de dormir profundamente, ya que él le había enseñado que nunca debía abandonarse a la   
inconciencia. Después durante su estancia dentro de las fuerzas rebeldes tampoco dormia placidamente, en ese entonces estaba mucho más despierto   
que cuando estaba con su abuelo. Pero los erorres se pagan, muy caro, mucho muy caro; era por eso que lo habian engañado, se habian burlado de él,   
de su habilidad, y ahora pagaba el precio, lo mejor de todo era que no lo había hecho con su vida.  
  
Ahora tenia la posibilidad de vengarse, de no dejar a ninguno de esos tontos con vida; claro, él mismo se aseguraría de que todos y cada uno de   
ellos pagaran por lo que le habían hecho.  
Lo más extraño ahora era que aunque sus quemaduras sangraban y la mayoria de los vendajes estaban manchados, no sentía dolor. No como antes,   
y en realidad no era incomodo.   
  
Habiendo recolectado las hojas de la planta, tomado un poco de agua, tanto para sus heridas como para beber y encontrado algunas frutas comestibles;   
regresó a ese refugio que habia encontrado. Repitió el procedimiento de limpiar y curar sus heridas, e hizo más vendajes; pero aún sentía como   
el viento que entraba por las rendijas de las ventanas o de la puerta hacía que sus heridas volvieran a arder. El calor del fuego que antes habia   
consumido la mayoria de su piel no se iba. Era como... si él aún ardiera.  
  
Comió las frutas que había llevado y tomó un poco de té. Cuando hacia el esfuerzo de tragar las frutas y el té; se dió cuenta de que el vaso donde   
había puesto el té se calentaba, sus manos despedían el suficiente calor como para hacer que el té no se enfriara; ¿pero cómo podía ser eso posible?,   
¿acaso él podia generar ese calor, o era el fuego que aún lo consumia?. Y si era así, entonces, ¿por qué seguia vivo?.   
Tal vez solo estaba agonizando y su vida pronto llegaría a su fin. Pero, su fortaleza le había dado una nueva oportunidad; no era posible que muriera,   
no debía morir, no podía morir.   
  
Lo primero en que pensó fue en su hogar, en el lugar donde había compartido tanto con su abuelo; el lugar donde su abuelo le habia enseñado todo lo   
necesario para ser un guerrero poderoso. Estaba lejos del lugar donde habia sido su casa de la niñez. Bueno, necesitaba acabar primero de esos   
seres que hace tiempo le habian arrebatado la tranquilidad, no iba a morir sin matar primero a aquellos que lo habian molestado durante su infancia.  
  
Sabia perfectamente que solo dependia de él, que no podia volver a confiar; que el destino es solo la realidad que uno mismo construye, que el destino   
y los dioses solo eran una especie de falacia en la que creen los débiles para hacerse creer que alguien más manejaba su vida, y eso era en verdad una   
tontería de los seres inferiores.  
  
Ahora solo tenia que recuperarse lo más pronto posible, y tratar de practicar con la espada. Necesitaba saber si su habilidad no estaba dañada al igual   
que su casi calcinado cuerpo. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo había perdido ya? Ni siquiera sabia en que dia vivia, no podia ser mucho tiempo el que había perdido   
en ese lugar. Pero por si las dudas, tal vez oculto y preguntandole a algun viajero, éste le contestara.  
  
Paso nuevamente una noche descansando y salió a tratar de encontrar el camino a la aldea más próxima. Vio a varios chiquillos jugando y les preguntó   
en que día y en que lugar estaba. Estos pensaron que se trataba de algun demonio que habitan los bosques, pero uno de ellos le dijo en que dia.   
Había perdido casi un mes de su vida, descansando y recuperandose en ese lugar. Tenia que apresurarse y aprovechar el tiempo. Necesitaba saber si sus   
habilidades estaban intactas; entrenó un poco en los alrededores del lugar donde encontró un poco de refugio, no había entrenado desde el atentado que   
habia sufrido; pero aunque el dolor no se habia ido por completo, era estimulante sentirlo y al cortar uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el lugar   
se dió cuenta que podia utilizar el calor que su cuerpo aún despedía.  
  
Por lo visto los títeres que había utilizado el nuevo gobierno solo había servido para darle una nueva perspectiva a su vida y tal vez sin querer le   
habían entregado un nuevo poder.  
Sus habilidades no lo habían abandonado, tal vez era un poco lento, pero eso se podría arreglar con un poco de camuflaje. Hacer que los demás creyesen   
que era solo un ser indefenso, para así poder atacarlos y hacer que su guardia estuviera baja y fuera torpe. Los golpes que pudiese acertar serian   
sumamente mortales y rápidos, que aún para la lentitud en la cual se movía serian perfectos y precisos sobre todo por la cercania a sus enemigos.  
  
Recolecto lo necesario para poder viajar y se fue ocultandose del camino principal. Ahora iria hacia Ise, su ciudad natal; para poder iniciar su venganza.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lo siento si es que los aburrí un poco (tal vez demasiado), pero necesitaba escribir como creo que fué lo que pudo haber pasado con  
Shishio, después de que trataron de eliminarlo. 


	2. Conversaciones y encuentros

Lo de siempre los personajes de R.K. no son mios.  
  
  
"..." Dialogos.  
*"..."* Pensamientos o dialogos internos.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Sobreviviendo.  
  
  
Capítulo 2. Conversaciónes y encuentros.  
  
Makoto se desplazaba por el bosque para no llamar la atención de nadie. No podía recorrer los caminos ya que si  
alguien lo veía, quedaria horrorizado por su condición y su presencia seria descubierta.   
  
*"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que inicié el camino de regreso a casa, tal vez una o dos semanas; era increible,   
a pesar de que me cuesta mucho el caminar y de que descanso lo menos posible, no avanzo lo suficiente. Maldición este  
dolor de cabeza no me deja en paz, eso tal vez sea por los golpes que me dieron en la frente, para poder debilitarme y   
lograr vencerme.  
Necesito encontrar otro medio de transporte para que el camino sea lo más corto posible, pero en las condiciones  
que me encuentro no podré acercarme demasiado sin llamar la atención y eso es exactamente lo que no quiero, no en este  
momento.  
Todos aquellos trataron de eliminarme no necesitan saber que sigo vivo, no hasta que mi plan este corriendo, para que   
no pudedan escapar de mi venganza."*  
  
En eso una voz dentro de su mente replicó:  
*"Pero, es en realidad venganza lo que deseas o tal vez es solo justicia; reflexiona hacerlos pagar con su vida es solamente   
eso, justicia. ¿Qué acaso ellos no trataban de eliminarte para que no los pudieras delatar, para qué no dijeras todo lo que  
conoces sobre sus corrupciones y maldades?" *  
  
Nuevamente se detuvo, necesitaba reunir todas las fuerzas posibles para poder continuar. El camino que tendria que   
recorrer aún era largo.  
  
*"¿Qué posibilidades tengo de seguir con vida?"* la voz de su mente le preguntaba.  
  
Esas voces en su mente habian aparecido desde que se encontraba inconciente. Tal vez solo era su espiritu y su mente  
en plena comuniciación. Él era solo un cuerpo dañado el cual, ahora solo necesitaba descansar un poco, para después  
continuar y vencer a aquellos que le habían querido arrebatar la vida.  
  
Encontró un muy buen lugar, bajo un frondoso árbol y por lo visto el bosque ese día estaba muy callado; demasíado  
como para ser un buen presagio. El cielo se veia calmado, pero por lo visto pronto lloveria. Se incorporó y buscó un  
buen refugio para que esa leve ventisca no lo hiciera sentir el calor insoportable del fuego.  
  
Aunque un poco tarde y con varias de sus vendas húmedas por las gotas de la recien iniciada lluvia, tuvo la suerte  
de encontrar un refugio, cerca de donde estaban unas réplicas de el gran profeta, del cual su abuelo unas cuantas  
veces le contó, que servian para que los débiles creyesen que alguien más controlaba sus vidas.  
  
*"Me siento un poco cansado como para seguir caminando"* Más la otra voz que vivia dentro de su cabeza le dijo:  
*"Pero, no te duermas. Recuerda que alguien puede llegar y en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos, puede   
llegar a ser fatal."*   
*"Lo sé. No tienes que repetirmelo, desde que intentaron aniquilarme prometí que no volvería a cometer ningun error."  
  
"No tienes por que ser tan cruel. Además no creo que con esta lluvia alguien camine bajo ella y en el bosque.   
Necesitaria estar desesperado, perdido o ser un tonto."*  
  
*"Si, tienes razón."* Pero de pronto oyó crujir algunas hojas y ramas. Su sentido ahora mucho más agudizado, por sus  
heridas supo que alguien se acercaba a ese lugar y la voz de su mente le comentó:  
  
*"¿Escuchaste?"  
"Si. No tienes que preocuparte, aparentaremos lo que no somos."*  
  
Tranquilamente se acercó un hombre de piel bronceada, con vestiduras parecidas a las de un monje; el cual sin   
temor alguno questionó a Makoto:  
  
"Viajero, ¿necesitas ayuda?"  
  
"No" respondió Makoto con la frialdad necesaria como para que el hombre no le preguntara más.  
  
"Bueno, te acompañaré mientras la lluvia cesa."  
  
"¿Has lo qué desees?"  
Makoto podía percibir el gen-ki que ese hombre despedía. Aunque deseara esconderlo era lo suficientemente poderoso  
como para ser detectado por alguien como él; un gran espadachín.   
  
*"¿Sentiste eso?, valla que este 'monje' es poderoso. Nunca había conocido a uno como este. Parece que tiene  
un sentimiento reprimido dentro de sí."* Le dijo esa voz a la cual ahora estaba más que acostumbrado a escuchar.  
  
Ambos yacian sentados lo suficientemente alejado uno del otro, y aunque Makoto solo lo observaba de reojo, no perdía un   
solo movimiento del monje. No era un monje muy viejo, tampoco uno muy joven; era tal vez mucho mayor que él, pero   
decidió no bajar la guardia. Tal vez era como él, alguien quien solo aparentaba ser alguien quien no era.  
De pronto escucho al otro que le decia:  
  
"Parece que te encuentras muy herido. Conozco algunas plantas medicinales las cuales te podrian ayudar. No tienes que   
decirme tu nombre si no lo deseas. Pero creo que necesitas ayuda."  
  
"Se que un monje se preocupa por los seres humanos, pero, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, sino por tí."  
  
"Reconozco que en cualquier momento puedes intentar atacarme con la espada que llevas a un costado tuyo, haciendolo  
pasar por bastón, pero en las condiciones en las que te encuentras no creo que puedas con la fuerza física que poseo."  
  
Con un poco de perturbación espiritual y con la mayor serenidad de la que hizo acopio contestó:  
  
"¿Te diste cuenta?"  
  
"¿De qué? De que eres un espadachín. Claro, tus ojos y tu ki te delatan. Es casi perfecta la sombra con la que ocultas  
tu presencia, pero, creo que eres mucho muy poderoso como para que la puedas ocultar por completo."  
  
"¿Acaso no tienes miedo?"  
  
"Si te refieres al morir. No. La muerte es solo un proceso para la exaltación del alma. Tracender ese es mi unico deseo   
y meta en la vida es acabar con con la infelicidad de mis semejantes."  
  
"Tengo la ligera impresión de que buscamos lo mismo, pero con diferentes posiciones."  
  
"Tal vez. La lluvia pronto cesara y si lo deseas te puedo ayudar."  
  
"¿Qué deseas a cambio de tu ayuda?"  
  
"Por lo pronto, nada."  
  
"¿Si deseas dinero?, yo lo tengo. No aqui conmigo, sino en otro lugar, más seguro."  
  
"El dinero no me interesa. Pero tal vez algun día puedas devolverme el favor."  
  
"Claro. Por lo pronto tu y yo nos conformaremos con dejarnos con vida."  
  
"Si, eso es suficiente por el momento."  
  
Tal como le habia dicho ese monje, la lluvia cesó. Fue a buscar algunas plantas medicinales, al igual que algo para comer y poder   
proveerlos de un buen fuego. Al regresar, miro a Makoto retirando unas vendas de su brazo.   
  
"Puedo saber quien te hizo esto. Claro, si no me lo quieres decir..."  
  
"No tengo ningun inconveniente en decirtelo. Esto me lo hizo el nuevo gobierno, este el cual yo puedo destruir con solo decir lo que  
se de él; pero primero,tengo que recuperarme. Mi mayor propósito es convertir al Japón en un gran país y este gobierno solo los   
esta llevando a la perdición."  
  
"Entonces tu quieres acabar con ellos para entregarle la grandeza a nuestro hermoso país. Parece en verdad si tenemos algo en común."  
  
"Si, ambos deseamos engrandecer al Japón."  
  
El monje le proporcionaba un extracto de una mezcla de plantas y flores, las cuales le producian un efecto calmante. Cubria parte por  
parte, pero nunca bajó la guardia. No estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en alguien como él. Y de pronto la voz dentro  
de su cerebro se dejo escuchar nuevamente.  
  
*"Parece que podemos encontrar un aliado en él. ¿Tal vez si logramos que concuerde con nuestras ideas, podamos hacerlo  
trabajar para nosotros"  
  
"No. Ahora no podemos arriesgarnos a nada. Un paso en falso y lo que hemos avanzado se vendrá abajo. Necesitamos un   
poco más de tiempo. El solo se nos querrá unir para poder derrocar a este gobierno. Ya lo verás."  
  
"Eso espero. No podemos aceptar un solo error de cálculo en nuestros próximos planes."*  
  
El monje le ayudo con los vendajes de su cuerpo. Ambos comieron lo que el monje habia cocinado. Pronto el monje le sugirió  
que viajara con él para cuidarlo un poco más y lo invitó a uno de los monasterios que se encontraban en los miradores de la ciudad  
de Ise. Makoto supo inmediatamente que pronto su camino llegaria a su primera meta.   
  
*"Claro dentro de poco podré llegar a la que era mi casa y con los cuidados de éste, y tal vez otros monjes mi recuperación sea   
mucho más rápida."*  
  
Pasaron dos días más de camino, el cual fué un poco tortuoso por la precaria condición de Makoto. Pero el monje acostumbrado a   
la meditación disfrutaba el descanzar en el largo caminar para poder disfrutar del paísaje que el lugar en donde se encontraban le  
proveia. Tampoco hablaba mucho, cosa que agradeció Makoto porque, de esa manera siguio conversando con su yo interno.   
Sin mucho tiempo de retraso según le informó el monje a Makoto, llegaron al templo. No estaba en muy buenas condiciones, más  
la ayuda que le podrían proporcionar en el lugar sería provechosa. Los cuidados de los monjes, pronto dieron sus frutos y su   
condición mejoró drásticamente. Uno de los médicos el cual era amigo de los monjes más ancianos, les dijo, cuando creyó que  
Makodo dormía, de que no debería hacer mucho ejercicio físico. Que procuraran que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo o alguna actividad  
por más de 20 ó 15 minutos; ya que las quemaduras habían deshecho la piel y las glándulas sudoriparas estaban sumamente dañadas.   
Si se excedía podría morir. Después de escuchar esto muchos de los monjes le consentían, en especial los mayores; los cuales eran  
un poco más aceptados por la personalidad de Makoto. Pasaron un poco más de seis meses de su llegada al monasterio y su   
recuperación. Algunos monjes no creyeron que lograra sobrevivir y muchos de ellos se sorprendieron por la rapidez de su mejoría.  
Makoto pronto tuvo la fuerza física necesaria para realizar algunos trabajos físicos, los cuales le servian no solo para su recuperación, sino  
para poder seguir con su camino, y con su venganza.  
  
No podía creer que dentro de ese lugar se albergaran tan distintos tipos de personas, mientras estuvo dentro de las paredes de ese  
monasterio se dió cuenta de que mucho de ellos eran seres sumamente débiles, de esos que tanto abundaban en el mundo;   
otros tal vez no tan débiles, pero que nunca podrían conocer su potencial por estar bajo el código de extricta disciplina y abandono  
a las ordenes de sus superiores; algunos un poco más fuertes, pero que deseaban estar dentro de los límites que marcaban sus   
superiores, y otros que tenían toda la fortaleza necesaria, y sobre todo seres de los que podría aprovecharse, si es que alguna vez  
los necesitaba. Solo necesitaba poder encontrar una debilidad para poder manipularlos. Pronto, tal vez muy pronto las cosas  
cambien, y seran para el benefício de su persona. Con lo que los había espiado y meditado tambien, encontró la mejor manera de   
planear una venganza. Lenta y cruel para aquellos que en su infancia lo habían molestado y habían perturbado su tranquilidad.  
Esos seres que habían sido la primera causa de que su abuelo hubiese muerto y de que él hubiera estado apunto de morir.  
  
Se despidió de aquellos monjes que le habían cuidado, siempre había que ser respetuoso, ofrecer miel, para que nunca detectaran  
el veneno. Había logrado reunir datos sobre los hombres que habían atacado su casa, y ahora que podía hacerlo los mataría.  
  
Fin del segundo capítulo  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Segundo capítulo tal vez un poco más esquizofrénico de lo que se necesitaba, pero igual de aburrido. Gracias por los comentarios,   
trataré de que se libere la pantalla de C/C. 


	3. Emboscada

Lo de siempre el personaje de Makoto Shishio no me pertenece (lástima). Pero, los demás y que he añadido si lo son.  
*"..."* Diálogos internos.  
"..." Diálogos entre personas.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sobreviviendo.  
Emboscada.  
  
Después de haber pasado un tiempo con los monjes, se dió cuenta de que muchas de las personas que podrían ser útiles para sus planes   
no estaban muy de acuerdo con su ideología. Pero, tal vez todo fuera cuestion de tiempo para que cambiaran de opinión. Ahora lo que ocupaba   
su mente era el como acabar con aquellos que se habían adueñado de lo que no les pertenecía.  
  
Se dirigiría directamente hacia las afueras de la ciudad de Ise, al bosque que estaba cerca del que fuera el hogar de su niñez. Como siempre   
por los caminos más alejados, para poder avanzar sin que nadie lo mirara. Odiaba la lástima o la tristeza que algunos de los monjes le habían llegado   
a mostrar con su mirada. ¿Cómo es que se habían atrevido a mirarle de esa manera? ¿Qué acaso no podían ver que él era el mejor, que no necesitaba  
la lástima de nadie?; él había sobrevivido, ellos ni siquiera hubiesen peleado por seguir viviendo, y esa era su gran ventaja. No quería que nadie más   
lo volviese a compadecer, mucho menos unos tontos aldeanos.  
  
Mientras estos pensamientos surcaban su mente la voz que le acompañaba decidió hacerse presente.  
  
*"Deja de pensar tonterías, tenemos algo más importante que planear. A propósito, ¿cómo crees que debamos hacerles pagar por lo que nos hicieron?"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"A que como crees que debamos matarlos, ¿o, a caso pensabas invitarlos a suicidarse? -le replico la voz con ironia.-  
  
"No. Eres acaso muy ingenuo como para suponer que todo sera así de sencillo, llegar y matarlos, sin obtener resistencia del enemigo."  
  
"Es por eso que te pregunto nuevamente ¿cómo crees que debamos matarlos?"  
  
"Emboscandolos. Simple, ¿no?"  
  
"Y tu me decias que no sería sencillo. ¡Ja!."  
  
"Busquemos el lugar preciso para tenderles la trampa y que ellos caigan en ella."  
  
"Si no tuviesemos esta apariencia, todo sería mejor. Ellos solos acabarían con ellos, lo único que debieramos hacer es enemistarlos."  
  
"Vaya, tienes muy buenas ideas. Recuerdas que hace tiempo se pensó que yo era un demonio del bosque."  
  
"Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?"  
  
"La mayoría de los hombres que estan en ese lugar son ambiciosos, torpes y demasíado crédulos. ¿Qué te parece si intrigamos un poco?"  
  
"Pero, ¿cómo planeas acercarte a ellos?"  
  
"Hace algunos momentos pensaba en la lástima y compasión que algunos de los monjes mostraron hacia nosotros. Creo que si algunas de   
esas tontas mujeres son lo suficientemente 'caritativas', no despreciarán ayudarnos. Estoy indefenso y soy inofesivo, alguna de ellas me integrará."  
  
"¿Pero y si le causamos aversión?"  
  
"No te preocupes. Todo resultará mejor de lo que creemos. Ya lo verás."  
  
"Bien, confiaré en tí, pero solo un poco. No creo que seas muy digno de confianza de todas maneras."*  
  
Aun su propia esencia dudaba sobre la estrategia que claculaba y deseaba ejecutar. No iba a ser nada fácil.  
  
Casi al anochecer llegó al lecho de un río, el cual sabía que no estaba muy lejos de la que había sido su casa. Reconocío el lugar, varias veces   
habían pasado su abuelo y él por ese lugar. Era el mísmo bosque, y si no mal recordaba existian varias cuevas cerca de ahí. Necesitaba descansar   
y así poder continuar con su plan. Recogió algunas frutas silvestres y llenó uno de las dos vasijas que llevaba. Una la necesitaba para beber un   
poco y la otra para hacer la medicina que los monjes le habían proporcionado para curar sus heridas. Encontró una de las cuevas vacias y se dispuso   
a pasar el resto de la noche en el lugar. Encendió una fogata, la cual le serviría para cocinar, ya que no necesitaba darse calor porque él aún tenía   
suficiente para sí mismo, y podía mantener a temperatura agradable el té que bebiese.  
  
Al día siguiente, después de revisar sus vendajes y comer un poco; decidió que era tiempo de buscar quien lo 'ayudara'. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia   
el río, sabia perfectamente que alguna de las mujeres se acercaría a recoger agua para los queaceres diarios o tal vez a sólo descansar y conversar.   
La suerte no le era adversa, una jovencita, tal vez de unos 13 o 15 años fue hacia el lugar que Makoto había estado acechando. Era una joven común,   
graciosa, pero sin ser bella. Sus ojos de un color café, denotaban ensoñación; se veía tal vez un poco melancólica, su rostro era el de una pequeña niña,   
con algunos razgos de llegar pronto a ser una mujer; su cuerpo era aún el de una pre-adolecente, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Makoto le habló:  
  
"Disculpa, podrías proporcionarme algo de agua."  
  
En ese instante, la chica se asustó, y buscó con terror impreso en su mirada a la persona que le hablaba. Sentía mucho miedo, sabía que no debía de   
haber ido sola, pero, nunca pensó que alguien la fuera a emboscar. Su adrenalina corría por sus venas, su rostro estaba pálido, Makoto sabía que las cosas   
no debían ser de esa manera. Buscó disculparse con una voz mucho más melosa y segura. No podía provocar más miedo. No a su primera presa.  
  
"Siento el asustarte. No te preocupes no te atacaré. Solo soy un viajero y me encuentro herido. No deseo mostrarme ante tí, porque se que mi aspecto   
te aterrorizaría y no quiero que tengas miedo de mí." -Dijo esto con un poco de se podría decir... ¿melancolía?.  
  
La chica sentía miedo pero, al escuchar la voz que aúnque era firme, denotaba preocupación por su bienestar y parecía triste. Trato de recuperar toda la   
valentía que pudiese para pedirle al extraño que se mostrara.  
  
"No, no, es cierto me asustaste; pero esta bien. No esperaba que nadie estuviese en esta parte del bosque. Si quieres que te dé un poco de agua debes salir   
de donde te encuentres. No creo que quieras que yo vaya hacia ti. ¿O si?"  
  
"Claro que no, eres suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si quisiera te hubiese atacado. Pero,... mi apariencia es horrible."  
  
"Vamos no puede ser tan malo."  
  
"Si, lo es. Aunque los monjes me ayudaron, mi cuerpo tiene quemaduras y me he convertido en un ser espeluznante."  
  
"No te preocupes, te prometo que no me asustaré o gritaré." -Aunque para estas alturas, estaba casi paralizada de miedo, siempre llevaba un pequeño tanto   
como protección y si era necesario lo útilizaria. Nunca pensó ver a un hombre casi cubierto de vendas y con una capa que lo cubria por completo; dió un   
pequeño grito ahogado casi en su totalidad en su garganta, el cual trató de disimular cubriendo su boca con sus dos pequeñas manos. En verdad era un ser   
horripilante. Parecía un Oni (demonio, diablo, espectro)del bosque. Su mirada fue de horror. Makoto aprovecho la oportunidad para causar lástima.  
  
"Te lo dije, soy una aberración," -dijo esto tristemente y bajó la cabeza en signo de derrota, pero más que nada lo hizo para cubrir su sonrisa.- "Nunca debí   
haberme mostrado. Ahora te iras corriendo y yo..."  
  
En ese instante la jovencita lo interrumpió y aunque su voz denotaba miedo, se acercó a él con un poco de inseguirdad pero haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza.  
  
"Es cierto, me sorprendiste; pero no te preocupes, no te tengo miedo. Siento que esto te haya ocurrido, más no te preocupes. Deja traerte un vaso con agua y   
después, si quieres podemos ir hacia la casa de mi padre. Allí te podré atender esas heridas y podrás comer algo, si te apetece."  
  
Bien, muy bien, la chiquilla había caido en la trampa. Ahora debía seguir con la siguiente parte de su plan.   
  
"No. Estoy bien en el bosque, además ahora que mi casa fue destruida ya no tengo un lugar para estar; y mi apariencia..." -decia esto con un toque de tristeza y   
modestia, las cuales disfrazaban sus verdaderas intenciones.- "Tu familia se horrorizaría al igual que tu, hace un momento y yo no quiero ser una molestia para tí.   
Tal vez mi destino sea estar alejado de las personas y morir enmedio del bosque."  
  
"Vamos, no digas eso. Pero, tal vez tengas razón. Primero hablaré con mis padres para que tu puedas ir. Espera aquí." Y después de entregarle a Makoto un   
recipiente con agua, se fué corriendo hacia su casa. Habiendose alejado la chica lo suficiente, Makoto dejó de mirar de reojo y levantó completamente la cara,   
mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
*"Perfecto. No puedo creer que en este mundo aún sobrevivan este tipo de criaturas, tontas y crédulas."  
  
"Eres un genio. ¿Pero qué crees que pase ahora? ¿Cómo creeras que reaccione la familia de la chiqulla? ¿No crees que nos estas arriesgando demasiado?"  
  
"No, claro que no. Acaso no escuchaste en la conversación que sostuvimos la niña y yo la palabra 'monje'."  
  
"Si, pero que tiene que ver."  
  
"Vamos los monjes solo ayudan a los buenos y necesitados."  
  
"¡Eso no es cierto! Tu y yo sabemos que ayudan solo a los que quieren."  
  
"Si, nosotros sí, pero ellos no."*  
  
Y después de un tiempo relativamente largo, la chiquilla llegó con varios hombres y uno de ellos parecia ser el padre de ésta. Su mirada se enfocaba por debajo   
de su rostro agachado y la capucha de su capa en todos y cada uno de ellos. Reconoció a dos o tres de ellos, se veían un poco más viejos; pero sí eran ellos.   
Ahora solo esperaba que lo admitieran. El hombre padre de la chiquilla le hablo, tal vez un poco a la defensiva y hasta con un poco de desconfianza.  
  
"Hola, yo soy el jefe de estas tierras. Mi nombre es Jun, yo soy el padre de esta pequeña, llamada Itsumi. Ella nos habló de tí."  
  
"Yo, en realidad no queria que ella se preocupara por alguien como yo. Soy solo una persona que sufrió un accidente y que tal vez no..." -En ese instante, el padre   
de Itsumi lo interrumpió.-  
  
"No diga, ni piense en eso. Mi hija tiene un buen corazón. Y yo se que usted necesita de nuestra ayuda. Venga a nuestra casa y nosotros lo ayudaremos. Además   
mi pequeña nos contó que los monjes lo habían ayudado."  
  
Makoto se dió cuenta de que por fin su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Leyó el genki de cada uno de los hombres que acompañaron al padre de la chiquilla   
y se dió cuenta de que eran unos espadachines de 4ta. o 5ta. clase, ni siquiera podrian desenfundar antes de que los matara, pero eso aún no era preciso y si todo   
marchaba como debía no sería necesario. Sonrió un poco, ocultando la mueca al bajar un poco la cabeza. El conejo había invitado a la serpiente a su cueva.   
  
*"Pronto, muy pronto, nuestros planes darán resultado."* -Pensaba malignamente para sí.  
  
Se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia la que era su casa. Su hogar, el único lugar donde se había sentido seguro, el único sitio donde fue felíz. Su mirada se llenó de   
nostalgia, pero nadie lo notó, bueno solo aquella chiquilla. El hombre le hablaba sobre la riqueza y la belleza del lugar, pero a Makoto no le interesaba escucharlo;   
él mismo conocia el lugar y sabía de eso y más. Sus ojos no miraban directamente, lo hacía siempre de reojo. Entraron a la casa y el hombre dijo:  
  
"Itsumi, lleva a este hombre..., ¿perdone pero no nos dijo como le debemos llamar?"  
  
*"Maldición, que predicamento; nunca pensé decirles mi nombre. Vamos algun nombre, rápido.¨ -Pensó con algo de desesperación.- "Ya lo sé."*  
  
"Yuntaro Okabe, mi nombre es Yuntaro."  
  
"Vaya, me alegra que confíe en nosotros. Ahora hija, guia al sr. Okabe a su habitación y ve si lo puedes ayudar en algo más. Sientase como en casa Okabe."  
  
"Si, gracias." *"Y no, no confío en usted, pero si me siento como en casa, porque Ésta es Mí casa."*  
  
Makoto siguió a la pequeña Itsumi. La jovencita se despidio de él diciendole que le prepararia algo para que se alimentase y que le prepararía el agua para que se   
diera un baño. Makoto le dijo que para él sería mejor tomar un baño con agua fría. La necesitaba para poder calmar la urticaria que sentía en ese momento.   
La jovencita miró en los ojos de ese hombre el cual la había tratado como a una jovencita y no como a una niña. Eran según su mente soñadora, los más bellos y   
con luz que nunca hubiese visto. Se despidió y por fin lo dejó solo.  
  
Mientras la jovencita se retiraba ensoñadoramente pensaba en esos ojos. Pero Makoto encontraba la puerta directa para que todo comenzara. Ella sería una presa  
fácil.  
  
*"Bien, ya hemos entrado. Ahora ¿qué?" -Dijo molesta la voz en su cabeza.  
  
"Acaso debo de darte explicaciones de mis planes. Los conoces perfectamente y aún quieres que te los diga."  
  
"No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que te vas a quedar quieto ¿cuanto tiempo?"  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Quedarme quieto? No, eso no. Esto apenas empieza. La chiquilla sueña con encontrar alguien que la compare con alguna de esas deidades, y su padre   
no tiene quien lo aconseje. ¿Recuerdas el nombre por el cual ahora me llamarán?"  
  
"Si, que acaso ese no era el gran consejero de aquel anciano amigo de tu abuelo. Ese para él cual trabajaste."  
  
"Trabajamos, recuerdalo. Tu y yo somos solo uno."  
  
"Mhh, ni lo menciones. Entonces le aconsejaras para que sea el mejor terrateniente del lugar.  
  
"Ya lo entendiste."  
  
"Alguien viene."  
  
"Solo es Itsumi. No te preocupes."*  
  
Pronto su conversación terminó y acepto la comida que le trajo. Comió divertidamente la jovencita era realmente graciosa. Se ruborizaba con las frases que le decía.   
Empezó a conocer un poco más de la distribución de las personas en la casa. Había varios sirvientes, los cuales no habitaban con ellos. Sus dos hermanos mayores   
se habían ido a Azui, a colaborar con el nuevo gobierno. Su padre y un su consejero estaban al norte de la construcción. Su madre hacia tiempo que habia muerto.   
Su dama de compañía era una de sus hermanas la cual había quedado viuda y sin hijos. También habitaban en la casa sus otras dos hermanas y sus esposos.   
Una de ellas, la mayor de las mujeres tenía solo dos hijas y según Itsumi, pronto se irian. La otra de sus hermanas mayor que ella, solo estaba en su casa mientras   
daba a luz a su primogénito. Los esposos de éstas eran simples campesinos los cuales ahora tenían dinero ya que sus padres les habían heredado los campos cercanos   
a su casa. Y su padre había hecho los arreglos para que sus antiguos amigos y el reunieran las tierras. Claro que Makoto sabía que todas estas tierras que ahora   
estaban divididas habían sido de él. Itsumi le cuido, curaba sus heridas y le ayudaba con los vendajes. Makoto era un jóven simpático y educado; y lo mejor de todo  
es que la trataba como a una mujer.  
  
Pronto se hizo amigo de la pequeña Itsumi y fue aconsejandola acerca de sus hermanas y de lo que le podían quitar cuando la casasen con alguien a quien de seguro no   
amaría. Fué sutil, y le hizo ver el triste destino de sus hermanas; le hizo ver que su padre no los queria, ya que había alejado a sus hermanos para no tener que entregar   
nada de lo que era suyo. Secretamente Itsumi empezó a odiar a su padre. Todo había tenido un espectacular comienzo. Mucho antes de lo que se imaginó Makoto,   
Itsumi hizo que sus hermanas compartieran sus sentimientos hacia su padre y esposos. Era verdad, ellas habían sido entregadas como parte de un excelente trato.   
  
Para Makoto fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta de cuan peligrosas podrían ser las mujeres. Su abuelo siempre le había dicho que eran seres insignificantes e inútiles,   
pero ahora les había encontrado una gran útilidad. Entre ellas buscaron la manera de que su padre fuera enfermando cada vez más, al igual que sus esposos. Tal vez   
pronto serían libres y sus hijos tuviesen todo lo que muchas veces ellas soñaron para sí mismas. Pero, eso era lo que ellas creían. Makoto podría acabar con ellas y   
con sus mismas armas. Empezó a aconsejar al hombre y al sentirse traicionado mando ejecutar a sus hijas y yernos. Él pensaba que ellos habían tenido la culpa de   
cuanto había pasado, y que sus hijas no tenían la culpa, pero al haber compartido sus planes, también debían compartir su destino. Hubo una pequeña revuelta entre   
los tres terratenientes y sus sirvientes. Makoto se retiró hacia el bosque el día de la pelea, no se iba a involucrar en algo tan estúpido. Desde lo lejos veía como se   
mataban entre ellos y se comportaban como perros rabiosos.  
  
*"Pobres ilusos, se matan porque no tienen confianza ni en su misma sangre."  
  
"Y como verás, es mejor el miedo que la bondad."  
  
"¿Bondad? ¿Tu crees que la bondad es algo que se pueda comparar con el miedo? De lo que te puedes dar cuenta es de que mi abuelo tenía y tiene la razón.  
  
"¿La razón de qué?"  
  
"De que en este mundo solo el fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere, para poder alimentar al fuerte. Ellos los que queden vivos serán presa fácil. Lo único que debemos   
hacer, es llegar y matarlos. Quedarán unos pocos y podremos eliminarlos fácilmente."  
  
"¿No crees que necesitemos de algunos? Digo, tal vez nos puedan servir como guardias."  
  
"Si, es verdad, no dejas de asombrarme. Tienes buenas ideas. Pero, para que los necesitamos, es mejor que los acabemos ahora."*  
  
Y sin más conversaciones internas dejó que los que quedasen vivos, pronto cayeran bajo el filo de su espada. Después de según él haber acabado con todos ellos,   
se fué del lugar. Nada más tenía que hacer allí. Recogió lo que le podría ser de útilidad y lo que encontró de valor, lo escondió en el bosque, en aquellos lugares que  
su abuelo le había dicho que podría guardar todo lo necesario.   
  
Después de viajar hacia el norte, supo que uno de los hombres que servian al padre de Itsumí, había quedado vivo. Pronto, aquellos que pertenecían al gobierno s  
upieron que no había muerto. Algunos lo empezaron a buscar y aunque muchos moririan bajo el filo de su espada, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no era un   
buen contrincante. Ahora debía ocultarse y caminar por los bosques, y todos aquellos lugares inhospitos que pudiese.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gracias a los que leen, acepto las críticas y los comentarios. Pero si nadie lo lee, me siento libre de expresar mi lado esquizofrenico y un poco psicótico.   
De todas maneras acabaré dentro de algunos capítulos, pero, antes Makoto debe conocer a todos los integrantes del próximo Juppon Gatana. 


	4. Soujiro encuentro con el destino

Lo de siempre los personajes de R. K., no me pertenecen. Esto está parcialmente tomado del capítulo en el cual Soujiro recuerda su encuentro con Shishio. Más que nada como el punto de vista de Shishio que como el de Soujiro.

"..." Diálogos

*"..."* Diálogos internos.

Sobreviviendo

Soujiro; encuentro con el destino.

Poco tiempo después del ajuste de cuentas y asesinato en el pueblo de Ise, la policía y específicamente el gobierno Meijí se percató de que Makoto Shishio; aquel que había sido la sombra del gran Battusai, se encontraba vivo. Decidieron colocarlo como a un criminal y tratar de acabar de una vez por todas con él. 

Al gobierno le preocupaba el hecho de que Shishio se encontrara vivo y libre. Sobre todo a aquellos que habían mandado acabar con él.

No sabían como alguien tan peligroso como él, había sobrevivido y el hecho de que ese hombre el cual no murió en la masacre de esa casa ubicada en las afueras de Ise les confirmara la existencia de un hombre tan habilidoso y cubierto de vendas por culpa de graves quemaduras, les confirmó el hecho de que estaba vivo. Además no había duda, solo él podía tener quemaduras, ya que Battusai era conocido por su herida en forma de cruz de su rostro y había desaparecido al ser derrotado el gran Shogún.

Se difundió la noticia de que el ahora criminal y traidor Makoto Shishio se encontraba cerca de la ciudad de Ise. La policía fue alertada y pronto Makoto también se enteró. Ya se encontraba lejos y con suficientes recursos como para poder ser atendido en algún pueblo. Fue dentro de una posada donde escucho la conversación de otros hombres, los cuales murmuraban algo sobre él.

"¿Escuchaste lo que decían en la estación de policía de la otra ciudad?"

"Si, ¿pero crees qué se encuentre cerca, o en realidad sea tan peligroso como dicen?"

"En verdad yo creo que no, pero, ya sabes la recompensa en jugosa, y si acaso lo llegamos a ver o a saber algo de él, podemos informarlo a la policía."

"Si tienes razón, pero mejor vayamos a conseguir compañía, ¿no lo crees?"

Ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Makoto optó por abandonar ése lugar. Aún era muy peligroso para él adentrarse en los pueblos. Necesitaba que olvidaran lo acontecido en la ciudad de Ise. 

Salio ya muy entrada la noche de la posada, lo hizo sigilosamente para no ser descubierto. Casi salía de la ciudad pero, dos guardias lo vieron, trato de huir pero esos tontos lo seguían muy de cerca. No había otra opción, necesitaba acabar con ellos; a uno de ellos lo mató utilizando el suritsuke [(frotamiento) es el corte a la altura del pecho, éste es horizontal ya sea de izquierda a derecha o viceversa], al otro que por lo visto tampoco sabia utilizar la espada adecuadamente le cortó las manos a la altura de las muñecas utilizando el corte de sodesuri (corte de manga). Al matar al segundo guardia hundiendo su espada en el área del corazón, y ya encontrándose más tranquilo escucho un ruido, y al observar hacia donde este había sido producido, se dio cuenta de que un pequeño de aproximadamente seis o siete años, ahora se encontraba sentada, con la espalda pegada a una de las paredes de las casas. El chico lo miraba.

"Has visto todo. No tengo más remedio que matarte."

"¿Qué, qué?

*"Qué extraño míralo esta sonriendo."*

"¿Sonríes? Acaso estas feliz de morir.

"¿Qué, qué?"

"Sabes, te dejaré vivir siempre y cuando me proporciones un lugar donde pasar la noche y me des un poco de comida."

"Si, claro. Acompáñeme."

*"Obsérvalo; parece un niño normal, pero da la impresión de que no le importa nada."

"Si parece que hemos encontrado a un ser sin alma, tal vez eso sea."*

Después de que Soujiro llevó a Shishio al granero en donde había estado llevando los costales de arroz, y lo dejó solo; poco después regresó y le entregó bastantes vendas y unas bolas de arroz además de un poco de té. Después de haber cambiado sus vendajes miró hacia donde estaba el pequeño escondido.

"Esto esta mejor. No te escondas, prometí no matarte. Se que me vez como una 

momía, pero no lo soy. Soy un hombre, y tengo nombre, me llamo Makoto Shishio."

"Señor, Shishio; usted mato unos policias, ¿es usted es bueno?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿es usted malo?"

"Malo. Malo es el gobierno Meijí, el cual me hizo esto. Ellos intentaron acabar conmigo."

*"Creo que no le respondiste al chico, ¿qué intentas hacer?"

"Nada que te interese, solo espera un poco."*

Soujiro, ese día se retiró a descansar; pero al día siguiente continuo con sus deberes en la casa, al igual que en el campo. Mientras que Shishio, descansaba y pensaba sobre el chico.

*"Vamos, que ideas tienes. Acaso piensas utilizar al pequeño para tu propio beneficio."

"¿Y por que no?, ese chico esta completamente vacío. Puede ser un buen aprendiz."

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste, trataré de que venga con nosotros."*

Esa tarde después de haber terminado con la mayoría de los exhaustivos trabajos que su 

'familia' le ordenaba, fue al granero a hablar con el señor Shisho.

"Y dime Soujiro, ¿por qué sonríes?"

"¿Qué..., qué? ¡Ah! Bueno, solo lo hago."

"Pero dime cual es la razón de esa sonrisa en tu rostro."

"Bueno, antes cuando mi padre y mis hermanos me golpeaban, yo lloraba y me enojaba. 

Pero, pero cuanto más lloraba ellos se ensañaban más conmigo y un día solo sonreí; y de esa manera fue que me di cuenta de que si sonreía mi padre y hermanos se aburrían y dejaban de golpearme. Parece que al no causarme dolor se fastidiaban. Pero todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo no fuera hijo ilegitimo; ellos no serían así conmigo."

Makoto escucho esto pacientemente, ni siquiera él había sido maltratado de esa manera, tal vez el pudiese ayudar a ese chico a liberarse de esos a los cuales llamaba 'familia' y cuando termino Soujiro de hablar le dijo:

"No, las circunstancias en las que naciste no tienen nada que ver." 

Soujiro lo miro sorprendido. "El que tiene la culpa eres tú. Ellos te golpean porque eres débil, y tu recompensa será la muerte. Debes de entender que en este mundo solo los fuertes sobrevíven y los débiles mueren. Esa es la realidad de este mundo. El débil es el alimento del fuerte. Recuérdalo siempre."

En ese momento las palabras de Shisho quedaron impresas en la mente pura y joven del pequeño Soujiro. Makoto Shishio, fue la primera persona que le habló con algo de cariño, o bueno eso fue lo que sintió el pequeño, pero lo que pasó después le dio la pauta para pensar en esa persona que le demostró algo de simpatía y no de lástima.

"Ten," y extendiendo su brazo, y sosteniendo en su mano una kodashii. "te doy esto a cambio de la comida, la estancia en este lugar y los vendajes. Es mi pago por tu ayuda."

El chico tomo la kodashii y se retiro a seguir con sus quehaceres. Makoto había decidido irse esa noche, cuando todo estuviese tranquilo. Casi al anochecer, sintió como sus heridas dolían un poco y pensó en voz alta.

"Parece que se acerca una gran tormenta, mis heridas duelen mucho."

Y casi después de haber dicho esto, escuchó como le gritaban al pequeño Soujiro. Era la voz de un hombre que por lo visto había estado bebiendo. Parecía que había más gente a su alrededor. 

Escuchó como le gritaban y le hacían ver que su presencia había sido descubierta, y por lo que oía estaban golpeando y amenazando al pequeño. Su voz interior replico:

*"Acaso no lo vas a ayudar."

"No, por que debería hacerlo."*

En eso se escucho el grito del pequeño llamándolo y pidiéndole ayuda.

*"No puedo creer que lo dejes solo"

"Vamos, de que manera puede aprender a sobrevivir, si no es de esta manera."

"Pero, lo van a matar."

"Si lo hacen, entonces es un ser débil; pero si no, entonces se convertirá en un muy buen aprendiz. Además por si no lo recuerdas yo pase por algo similar."

"Si pero ustedes fueron atacados y tu abuelo ya te había enseñado el camino de la espada, y el solo..."*

En eso escucharon varios gritos y la tormenta se confundía con los mismos. Poco después de que los gritos cesaron, y de que Makoto pudo oler el agua mezclada con la sangre y la tierra, abrió la puerta del granero y observó al chico junto a varios cadáveres, con la mirada baja y su cabello cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro. La pequeña espada en su mano goteaba sangre y agua; al parecer el chiquillo no estaba herido.

"Estas llorando" Le preguntó con voz casual, y esperó una respuesta del pequeño. Si los había podido matar sin remordimientos, entonces había superado la primera prueba para llegar a ser un buen espadachín. 

Si no, tendría que matarlo, para que su existencia no fuera llena de infelicidad y debilidad. 

En eso el pequeño volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No."

"Bien" Makoto hizo una pequeña mueca la cual parecía una sonrisa.

"Señor Shishio, ¿puedo acompañarlo?"

"Si lo deseas."

"Y podré llegar a ser fuerte."

"Si, pero no más fuerte que yo."

"Que bien."

Y diciendo esto se alejaron del lugar. Makoto se dio cuenta de que el chico sería un muy buen aprendiz. Además de que ahora tendría quien le ayudara a seguir con su plan. De esta forma se dio el inicio de la jornada del pequeño 

Soujiro al lado de Makoto Shishio, el cual haría que su joven aprendiz fuera uno de los hombres más fuertes que lo acompañarán en su conquista del mundo. No se imaginó que pronto encontraría más aliados en su camino. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bien, hasta aquí. En el próximo capítulo Makoto y Soujiro conoceran a los demás miembros del Jupon Gattana.

Muchas gracias por aburrirse con mi historia a quien quiera que la lea. No es mi afán aburrirlos, pero, por lo pronto no tengo muchas cosas que escribir. Trataré de actualizar un poco antes, si es que mi inspiración y mi mente 'enferma' (bueno, un poco sádica) me lo permiten. 


End file.
